


Mis-Assumptions

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Nohr | Conquest Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: On the eve of Hinoka's coronation, Corrin wonders about something possibly important.





	Mis-Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, July 17/Winter of the queens

"I know Flora had your hair combed out beautifully earlier, but..."

Behind her, Corrin could hear Camilla's soft sigh before going back to picking the snarls out of her hair. It probably hadn't been proper for the Queen of Nohr to have spent half the day as a dragon, galavanting around in the year's first snow in Hoshido before it melted, but she had desperately needed a break from the horrendous wooden sandals that she'd been expected to wear. Even now, they were cast aside over by where Leo had settled to read one of many books he'd borrowed from the castle's archives. 

Elise had already fallen asleep and while every one of them had commented that they should send her to bed, she'd half-curled around a small dog that had apparently been Ryoma's and nobody quite wanted to disturb either of them. 

Hinoka's coronation was to be the next day and the rest of the castle was abuzz with preparation. Corrin had barely seen Hinoka all day, but Sakura, who had understandably gotten overwhelmed, had glued herself to the Nohrian royalty. 

"And she'll have to do it again in the morning, even if we braid it," Corrin finally answered. "It always ends up loose." 

"Mmm, naughty," Camilla said as she leaned down from her perch on a low stool to half-purr in Corrin's ear. "The walls here are pretty thin, but you two are still newlyweds after all..." 

"N-Not like that," Corrin replied quickly as Camilla laughed, though Camilla probably had pinpointed the cause of some of it. "I mean, we..." 

She carefully tilted her head in the general direction of Xander, who had started off playing some sort of counter game against Sakura over on the furthest side of the large room, but it had been some time since Corrin had seen their hands move a single piece. Instead, they were just deep in conversation and every now and then, Sakura would visibly laugh. 

The odd thing, Corrin supposed, was that she didn't feel remotely jealous. Just curious. She hadn't actually had the discussion with Xander, but she knew it was coming and was ready for it. 

"I don't know how it works, since she's also a princess, but might he want her for a concubine?"

There was dead silence for a moment before Camilla's laughter rang out loud and clear. Elise opened her eyes, Leo looked up from his book, and both Xander and Sakura turned to stare. 

Corrin wasn't quite sure it was that funny, unless she'd gotten some of the rules impressively wrong. Concubines were expected, weren't they? Even in Hoshido? She'd even heard suggestions of multiple husbands and wives for Hinoka--

"Sorry," Camilla called after a moment. "But we're going to have to find our sister some different footwear, that's all." 

"I'm sorry," Corrin added, unsure but grateful for the save. Obviously she'd made a grave error, somehow. 

"I'm sure someone can find you something you can tolerate," Leo said as he marked his page and closed his book before reaching to poke at Corrin's discarded sandals. "These do look difficult, though now I'm tempted to try a pair."

"I-- I don't think they're bad at all?" Sakura rose and lifted her skirt just a bit to display hers. "We don't normally wear them inside like this, though. It does feel odd having them on, but I thought it would odder to all of you to take them off."

From there, Sakura explained about Hoshidan customs with footwear, and slowly, everybody was convinced to take off their boots and attempt to walk around without them. Even Leo, who had managed mismatched socks. It was such a distraction that Corrin forgot about her own thoughts until she was pressed up against Xander and debating the merits of reminding him how thin the walls were. 

"Xander?"

"What is it, little princess?" 

Corrin smiled and kissed his neck before asking. "I had wondered--"

Some time later, with the thin walls duly ignored, having been properly informed with both words and actions that Xander had no interest in ever being with a woman other than her, Corrin finally understood what she'd gotten wrong. 

Flora was going to have to comb out her hair again. Maybe after she'd gone out in the overnight snow. And then there would be shoes and Hinoka's coronation and... 

A brighter future to come.


End file.
